Lost, But Not Alone
by B-Tizzle
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are lost in the woods fighting for there lives. Will they be rescued in time? Will Duncan tell Courtney what he's been waiting to tell her for weeks? I don't know. You'll just have to read. DXC. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost, But Not Alone**

**CHAPTER 1: The Challenge**

**Duncan POV**

I sat on the bench waiting for Chris to give us the order to start the challenge. We were supposed to go play some stupid game of 'extreme' hide and go seek. Ugh! This whole thing blows.

I lean forward and rest my chin in my hands. I see a blur of green go past my face. I look over to see Courtney. "Hey, Princess!" I yell. She turns and glares at me, then returns talking to Bridgette. I smile to myself. "Alright campers! Are you ready to get this started!"

**Courtney POV**

I quickly brush my hair and pull my shoes on. How can _I_ be the last camper to be ready for today's challenges? I tie my shoes and hurry out the front door and down the steps. Being late is not an attribute that a true leader should possess.

I see everyone down by the beach waiting. I see Bridgette standing there waiting for me to arrive. I quickly walk over to them and stand by her side.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" she says.

"Shut up!" I say jokily.

"Hey, Princess!" the voice sounds all too familiar for me. I turn around to see Duncan slouching on the bench smirking at me. I flash him a mean face and turn back to Bridgette.

"Alright campers! Are you ready to get this started!" Chris says. "Today you will be playing…EXTREME HIDE AND GO SEEK!" Everyone groans. "Just go hide in the woods. It's that simple. Oh yeah, and Me and Chef will be hunting you down with our high-powered water guns. If you get shot, you're out. Now go!"

We all take off into the woods to hide. I decide it would help my chances of winning if I go off by myself. So while no one was looking, I snuck off.

I followed the stream and took a left into the woods by a big red rock. I could faintly here the stream behind me when all of a sudden someone tackled me and we both fell to the ground. _Oh no! _I thought. _I'm out! Chef got me already!_

**Duncan POV**

We all headed off towards the woods to hide from the two psychopaths with water guns.

Everyone was scrambling around thinking about where to go hide.

"Hey man! I know a place where we can totally go crash. Chris will never find us there bro." Without even hearing what Geoff said I spotting hot, tan, and sexy walking off all by herself into the woods.

"Catch yah later man." I said to Geoff as I walked around him towards Courtney.

_Why are you following her? She hates you._ "She doesn't hate me, she wants me" I say to myself.

I follow her along the little stream. She makes a left turn at some big red rock.

I'm surprised she hasn't heard me yet.

I start to quicken my pace to catch up with her. Without thinking I jump on her. We both fall to the ground and she screams. I start to laugh and she sits up to face me.

"You asshole!" she yells. "Why the hell did you do that? I thought you were Chef, or a bear or something!"

I laugh some more.

"Calm down. I was just having a little fun."

"That wasn't fun for me!" she snaps.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." I say with a smirk.

She stands up and looks around with her arms crossed on her chest. I stay on the ground for a second. _Damn she has some nice legs. _I think to myself.

"Well, we better get back to the challenge at hand." she says while making a fist and smacking her open palm with it.

"Whatever." I get up and dist myself off.

"Do you know where we could hide?" I ask her.

"I know where _I _can hide." She says while looking off into the woods.

"Oh c'mon Princess. Please." I say while pouting.

She just rolls her eyes and starts walking in the direction she was going when I jumped her.

**Courtney POV**

I started to walk in what I think is the direction I was going before Duncan attacked me. I heard footsteps and turned around to seem him following me.

"Are you going to stalk me all day?"

"Just if you want me to." He says with a smirk.

"Duncan! If you follow me we will be at a higher risk of being found! So just go follow someone else because I actually want to win!"

"I don't think so babe. I'm with you all the way." He winked at me, which made me blush, which made him smile, which made me even more embarrassed, which made me blush even more.

I quickly turned around and started to walk again so I could hide my red face.

I was walking (and well aware he was still right behind me) when I felt his hands wrap around my waist and hoist me up into the air.

"Duncan, put me down!" I yell while laughing at the same time.

He just spun me around faster.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream.

He placed me gently down on the ground.

"This isn't a game Duncan."

"Yes it is." he says.

"You know what I mean!" I snap back.

"So quit messing with me!"

Duncan just smirked until we heard something rustle in the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A Narrow Escape**

**Duncan POV**

I picked Courtney up into the air and started to spin her around. She smelled like strawberries. (Not that I noticed our anything) She couldn't stop laughing even as she was yelling at me to put here down.

Then out of nowhere she stops laughing and screams "PUT ME DOWN!" So I lifted her off my shoulder and as gently as possible I put down.

"This isn't a game Duncan." she says to me.

"Yes it is." I quickly say back.

"You know what I mean!" She yelled. "So quit messing with me!".

I can't help but smirk at Princess. Then I hear a suspicious rustle in the bushes and foot steps behind me. I figured it was Courtney stepping behind me.

Chef emerged from the bushes holding his water gun.

"Oh crap!" I say to myself.

I turned around to run when I noticed that the footsteps were not Courtney stepping behind me, They were her running away. I could see her about halfway through the clearing.

"You're finished!" says Chef. "And so is your little girlfriend once I'm done with you!"

Chef laughed and shot his gun at me. I jumped out of the way and it barely missed me. I took off running after Courtney with Chef right on my tail.

I saw Courtney get through the clearing and to the tree line, but her shirt snagged on a tree branch and she was stuck trying to pull herself free. I ran right passed her.

"See yah Princess!" I yell back.

"Wait! Duncan! Help me!" she yells back to me. "I'm sorry I left you back there! Just help me!"

I stopped. _Why did she have to say that? _I turned around and ran back. Chef was almost to her. I grabbed her hands and started to pull. Chef stopped right behind her and pointed the gun at us. I heard a rip and the back of her shirt flew off and the branch snapped back and hit Chef in the face. The water gun shot strait up into the air. Courtney and I fell to the ground and she quickly grabbed her chest to hold her shirt on. I felt like whistling at her, but we still had to get up and run. So I grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet.

"C'mon, we have to go!"

"wait! I think he's unconscious." Courtney points out.

I looked over to him and just like Princess said, he was asleep. So we ran off. We were running for a minute or so when I realized I was holding her hand. I let go as we rounded a corner.

I looked back at Courtney to see her staring at the back of my head, but before I could say anything I was rolling down a steep hill, or was it I cliff? I don't really know. Then WAM!

I didn't know where I was, but the back of my head hurt, and there was a severe pain in my left wrist. I felt like sleeping. So I did.

**Courtney POV**

We were running away from Chef. One hand I was using to hold my shirt on and the other hand was…holding Duncan's? Yes, it was! I was holding Duncan's hand while we ran.

We go around a corner and he abruptly lets go and runs.

_I don't like him, I hate him! Why am I running with him anyway? _Duncan turned around to look at me. I looked away hoping he didn't see me looking at him, but I knew he did.

Out of nowhere Duncan disappears. I stop and realize we are at the edge of a really steep hill. Almost a cliff, but not quit. I see Duncan rolling down the hill. I feel a strange sensation, like I'm sinking. I look down to see the ground beneath my feet crack and give way. Now I'm rolling down the hill!

I hit the bottom with a big thud. I just lay there for a minute thinking. My leg hurt. I looked down at it to see a large gash. I used my tattered shirt as a bandage. I then realized I was in my bra.

_Where is Duncan? Why do I care? He could be hurt! _I look around just to see him 15 feat away laying on his back not moving.

"Oh shit!" I say to myself as I limped over to him.

"Duncan! Wake up!"

He's still breathing. "Duncan, come on! WAKE UP!" I shook him rapidly. His eyes cracked open.

"Princess?"

**I'm new to this so... I guess Rate and Review this puppy. PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Lost With A Hot Babe**

**Duncan POV**

"Princess?" I said jokingly.

Courtney smiled and then dropped my head on the hard ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" she says.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry babe, but I didn't know you cared."

She blushed and then snapped "I DON"T!"

I smiled up at her and stroked her arm. She pulled away.

"Ogre." she said as she walked off.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"I guess we're lost." I told her.

"Please don't say that."

"Well I don't have a problem with it! I think it' kinda hot. Lost with a hot babe."

She blushed. "Whatever. How do we get back?" Courtney asked.

"Why do you want to go back so quick? If we wait here for a rescue team, we win Hide and go seek!" I added.

"I guess you're right. The correct thing to do is to wait for rescue. I know because I'm a CIT." I smirked at her.

I laid back and rested for a few hours as Courtney got sticks, and leaves, and stuff to make a little lean-to tent thingy.

"So you want to snuggle tonight?" I jokily asked.

"What? NO!"

"Well the tent you made is so small that we are gonna have to just to fit."

"Just be quiet as I make a fire so someone sees the smoke. Besides, you are staying out here!"

A lot of clouds were moving in. One looked like Courtney.

"Wait! Why am I not allowed in the house thing?"

"Because you didn't help me. If you had helped I would have gladly made it big enough for two." She began pilling sticks for the fire.

"You can't just keep me out!" I said.

"Watch me."

"Fine! Let's make a bet. If I can make a fire before you then you let me stay in there, _with you_."

"What if I win?"

"Then I stay out."

"But I'm a CIT. I'll surely beat you."

"Then what do you have to lose?"

She looked down as if thinking. "Okay, I accept." I smiled. _Doesn't she know I always keep a lighter? _

We both made our stick piles. I watched as she smacked to stones together trying to get the spark to hit some dry grass she had in the center of the pile. I smirked and reached into my pocket to retrieve my lighter. _Where is it? _I looked down into my empty pocket and gasped. It was gone! _Did I drop it? Where is it? Crap! _

I just stared at my pile not knowing what to do. I looked over to see Courtney blowing on the dry grass as it started to smoke. She looked hot leaning forward like that. The motion she made when she rocked back and forth to inhale, then exhale was even hotter. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, I was hard. I snapped out of my trance when Courtney stood up.

Her fire was raging. Mine, uh, not so much.

"I'm a CIT, remember?" she said. I smiled at her. Not a smirk, but a smile. She smiled back, then went and laid down in her lean-to.

**Courtney POV**

I laid there thinking. _Duncan? Really Courtney? You had to choose him? Why? He is a loser. You deserve better! Why do you like him anyway? _I rolled onto my side. _I don't know, but he'll never really like me back. He's just looking for a one night stand. GOD HE'S SUCH A JERK! What a perv. _

I heard him outside humming and I sat up. He was out there laying down with his hands behind his head. _Be spontaneous! Ask him to come inside with you. No! I have a good idea what he'll want to do. _She heard thunder. _He's totally hot, and he wants you! Yeah, he wants to DO you._

I heard thunder again.

"Is it about to rain?" I yelled out to Duncan.

"I think so." he said back.

_Don't make him stay out in the rain. Ask him to come inside! No Don't do it! He's a pig._ I laid back down. I was cold. There were Goosebumps all over me. (I was only in my bra remember?)

"Duncan?" _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"Do you want to come in here? It's about to rain."

He turned his head to face me. "We had a deal remember?" he said.

"It's about to rain. Just get in here before I change my mind."

He smiled at me, then hopped up and walked over to the lean-to. Almost immediately after he sat down it started to rain. A little water dripped in, but not much. Duncan smiled at me.

"Thanks Princess." I smiled and punched his arm.

"shut up."

It was cold and I started to shiver. Duncan noticed.

"Here, take this…"

He pulled his shirt off over his head and handed it to me. _OH MY GOD! He's hot. Courtney focus! I know, but, but, he's hot!_

I hesitantly took his shirt and pulled it on. I couldn't stop staring. He noticed because he started to flex. It made me blush again. He looked down and saw my leg.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He said.

"I didn't know you cared?" I said while copying his smirk from earlier.

He looked me in the eyes. _His eyes are gorgeous. _He reached a hand out and put it on the back of my neck, then pulled me closer for a kiss. I watched his lips all the way up to when they touched mine. My eyes closed. I was in heaven.

**Duncan POV**

I lay here watching the clouds role in. _I think it's going to rain_. I hear Princess move around.

The fire feels good near my feet. I hear more moving from her.

"Is it about to rain?" the princess asks.

"I think so." I watch a squirrel run to a big tree and run up it.

"Duncan? Do you want to come in here? It's about to rain."

"We had a deal remember?" I say.

"It's about to rain. Just get in here before I change my mind."

I smiled at her and hopped up. I got down and crawled inside with Courtney. We sat across from each other. _Damn she's hot. _Her bra gave me an extreme boner. She started to shiver. I don't know why, but I just wanted her to be safe.

"Here, take this…" I pulled my shirt off and gave it to her. She hesitantly took it, and snuck a few good looks at my chest.

She pulled it on. _She's beautiful_. I looked down and saw her leg. There was blood on the….bandage?

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I didn't know you cared?" She smirked at me mimicking mine from earlier when I said the exact same thing. I traced the shape of her lips in my head.

All I wanted to do was make everything okay for her. Make her safe.

I placed my hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her closer. I kissed her. She was amazing. _I've never felt like this before. I think I…. You don't Duncan_. The kiss sealed it. She was _mine. _

**_Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I got your comments and I will aply them to the future chapters. (Yeah, I'm not done yet!) Please keep them coming! I really could use all of your constructive crititsisom. THANKS RATE AND REVIEW _**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **

**Making Out Leads to Better Things… Yeah Right.**

**Courtney POV**

I woke up to being spooned by Duncan. He was warm. I looked down and saw I was still wearing his skull t-shirt.

He smelled nice, even though we were filthy. _Wait! What am I doing?_ I quickly jumped up and rolled out of the lean-to. Duncan jumped up.

"what's wrong?" He yelled.

"Um, I, You, just…. Nothing." I said.

"Did you freak out because you were cuddling me?" He said with that damn smirk.

"What? NO!" I screamed.

"Oh! So you did like that eh?" He said.

"NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed.

I looked over to notice the fire had gone out from the rain last night. _Crap._ I thought to myself. _How do they find us now. _I kept staring at the black damp sticks.

"Let's just get more wood Princess, and you can use your CIT experience to make a new fire."

"That won't work."

'Why not?"

"Because it just rained and all of the wood in the forest is too damp for a fire you idiot!" I growled/

"…Do you just wanna make out instead?"

I froze in my tracks. _Did he really just ask me that? _I turned around to look at him. He had a sheepish smile on his face. I walked over to him.

"And why do you ask?"

"Well usually making out is super fun and most of the time it leads to something way more fu-"

I kicked him right where it hurts and he fell to the ground. His face was twisted in pain.

"WHY?"

"Because you're a PIG!"

I kicked his side and he let out a gasp. I felt great about myself. He got up off the ground and grabbed my hand. He was still a little leaned over. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

My eyes stayed open in shock, but he closed his because he was really enjoying himself. I slapped him really hard but he didn't let go. I lifted my hand again but stopped. My legs felt like jelly. _Damn it Duncan._

He pulled away. I heard a strange noise. _Did I just….whimper?_

**Duncan POV**

I fell to the ground about to cry.

"WHY?" I yelled out in pain.

"Because you're a PIG!" She snapped.

She quickly kicked my side and felt the air escape my body. I struggled to my feet while she turned to walk off. I still felt horrible so I was a little hunched over. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I lips touch and all my pain went away. A slight sting touched my face. _What was that? _

Everything was great. I stopped kissing her and backed up. _Did she just whimper?_

"Did you just whimper?" I noticed her hand was raised as if she was about to slap me.

Her hand cracked against my face and everything went black for three seconds. I noticed I was on the ground.

"NO! I didn't whimper! I didn't give you permission to kiss me either!"

"You did with your eyes." I said with a smirk.

"No I didn't!… and wipe that GOD DAMN SMIRK…." She stopped.

"…off your face." She continued as calmly as possible.

I just smirked again,

"AHHHH! DUNCAN!" She stormed off and crawled inside the lean-to.

"She so wants me." I whispered to myself.

"I DO NOT!" I heard her scream from the tent.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm super excited for the next few. (I already wrote them! But still not finished!) Keep your comment coming and tell me where I can improve. THANKS! RATE AND REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY THERE! So I just finished chap 10,(SO THERE'S STILL MORE) and I'm excited about this. I hope you guys like the story as much as I do. well any way I need help. Chap 11 is a little hard. MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD! IF YOU DON't WANNA KNOW JUST SKIP TO THE STORY! If you wanto read this then here I go...I need you to review this and let me know how you feel about Courtney dying. (IT MAY NOT HAPPEN, IT MAY HAPPEN) I just want to make the best choice. thanks you guys. review this and tell me what you think. (I DONT WANT TO KILL HER, BUT FOR THE STORIES SAKE...)_**

**CHAPTER 5: Serious Time, Almost…**

**Courtney POV**

I sat alone in the lean-to. _I DON'T want him. What a pig. _I heard more thunder outside. _They're never going to find us in this weather_. I thought to myself.

"Can I come in now wifey?"

I turned to see Duncan in front of the lean-to.

"What do you want?…and I'm not your wife."

"Not yet. I just wanna come in and talk."

"Are you sure you don't just want to get in my pants?"

"Don't temp me princess."

"Well you can sit out there and talk to me."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever my princess wants."

"I'm not your princess! Stop calling me that!"

Duncan sat down and looked me in the eyes. I positioned myself upright to listen to him. My hand started to tickle and I giggled a little bit.

"I've been waiting to ask you something for weeks now."

My face blushed. I giggled again.

"What?" I say with a huge grin/

"Well-" He starts but is quickly cut off by my giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" He said with a confused face.

"I don't kn-" I looked down at my hand to see a skinny green snake slithering across it onto my lap.

**Duncan POV**

"I've been waiting to ask you something for weeks now."

She blushed and giggled a little bit.

"What?" She says with a huge grin/

"Well-" I try to spit it out but she laughs some more. _Does she know what I'm about to say? I knew it! She doesn't like me at all. Why bother? She's making fun of me._

"Why are you laughing?" I ask, trying my best not to sound angry.

"I don't kn-" She looks down at her hand and screams. I nearly do a back flip.

I sit back up to see the lean-to in pieces everywhere and Courtney running around in circles brushing off her clothes and flinging her hair around. Her boobs were bouncing around in her shirt, well actually _my_ shirt.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" I yell.

"THERE'S A SNAKE ON ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT? A SNAKE?" I hopped up and ran over to her. I wrapped my hands around her and picked her up bridal style. I looked over her.

"Calm down Princess. It's gone."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tight I thought I was about to suffocate. I moved to put her down.

"NO! Stop please. Just hold me a little longer please!" She said into my chest.

I couldn't help but smirk. I looked around for somewhere to sit. No where. I sighed. I could hear Courtney breathing hard. _That most have really scared here. _

"Hey Court'?" I said.

*sniff* "Yes?"

"You're gonna have to build us a new tent thing…and don't bother making it two people sized."

"Pig!" She said.

**Courtney POV**

I started to make the new lean-to. I looked up and noticed it was now dark. _I can't do this right now! I can't even see. _I got up and looked around for Duncan. _Where is he? _I set off to find him.

I heard a wolf howl. I was really scared now.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed. "DUNCAN!"

I felt hand grab my waist and spin me around.

"Yes Princess?"

"Where did you go? I was terrified!"

"Sorry, babe. I found a cave over there to sleep in." He gestured off towards a cliff.

A cave? Seriously? I looked up at Duncan who just smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Fine, Let's go." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me along with him.

The cave was dark, but thankfully dry. I could see all the way to what I think was the back. Duncan had already laid down a pile of grass and leaves. _I guess it's a bed. Wait? A single bed? _Duncan laid down and put his hands behind his head.

"Care to join me?" He said with a smirk.

"In your dreams!" I snapped.

"That's already happened a few times actually." He said with the same smirk.

"EW! GROSS!"

"C'mon Princess, It's cold and I have no shirt. Please." His lower lip shot out.

I looked down at his shirt. _DO IT! You know yah wanna! I DON'T! _I snapped out of my trance by a hand pulling me to the ground. I landed on the soft pile of plant litter next to Duncan. He grabbed my waist and pulled m close. He felt so… so…. WARM.

"So you decided to join me?"

I was already half asleep by now.

"Yeshhhhhhhh."

**Duncan POV**

"Yeshhhhhhhh." Courtney said.

"Courtney?" I said while looking down.

"Already asleep eh?"

I leaned back and just listened to her hear beat. She snuggled my chest some more.

"AH Princess, why can't you act like this when you're awake." I chuckled.

I looked down and brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled."

"Yeah! Why can't you act like this while awake?"

_**Thank you for reading. Make this story a favorite and give me some ideas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to everyone that review! I know I need more detail. I'll try harder. promise Thanks to everyone who gave me pointers! I LOVE THEM! !I'm nearly done writing the whole thing. It made me cry a lil bit. Since I love you guys so much... I'm going to give you another chapter today. (i dont usually do this) Enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 6: The Dream**

**Duncan POV**

I woke up in the cave. I immediately realized that Courtney was gone. Where is she? I thought to my self. I stepped out of the cave and walked into the open. I could hear a strange sound to the left.

"Courtney?" I yelled while stepping through some brush taller than me.

I came to the other side and my mouth dropped. There was a large pond with crystal clear water being fed by a tall beautiful water fall that dribbled and poured down large rocks. This wasn't the reason my mouth was touching the ground though.

Across the pound, on the bank, on a rock sat Courtney. By the looks of things she just got out of the water. Her shirt, my shirt actually, hung on a tree branch next to her pants. She wore nothing but her bra and panties.

"Hang on babe! Don't get outta the water yet!" I yelled while struggling to get my shoes off.

She looked at me and screamed.

"Get out of here! I was taking a bath!" She screamed while dropping down into the water to hide herself.

"I'm dirty too!" I yelled as I threw my pants down and jumped in the water.

Courtney sat still and covered herself. I swam over to her as if my life depended on it, and to me…it did.

"Duncan! I'm not decent! Leave right now so I can get dressed!"

"But Princess!" I said in a whiny tone.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"DUNCAN! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"But I don't want to." I said moving in closer.

My lips met hers and felt her gasp. She kissed back, and HARD. I bit her lower lip. It made her moan a little. Then I worked my way down her cheeks and started to kiss her neck. She groaned and grabbed my hair pulling me tighter. My hands held her onto her to keep her in place while I worked my magic.

"Duncan! I….oooh…wait…don't…..don't…..don't stop." she moaned into my ear.

My hands slid down her back and cupper her butt. I felt her shudder. I worked my way back up her neck and kiss her lips.

Out of nowhere she jumped back breaking free from me.

"Stay away you pig!" She screamed while pulling my shirt on up on the shore.

It looked kinda funny since it almost reached her knees.

"I thought you wanted to-" I was cut short.

"Wanted to DO WHAT? What did I want to do Duncan! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I said with a smirk.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed while picking up a stick and running towards me.

"OH CRAP!" I jumped into the pond and swam to the other side as fast as I could because once again… my life depended on it. I turned around to see Courtney pull her shoes on and storm off into the forest.

"I HATE YOU!" I hear her scream.

**Courtney POV**

I can't believe he pulled a stunt like that!

Why? He doesn't care about you! You're just another slut he thinks he can bang.

_No I'm not! He's different! _

_He doesn't even like you! _

_He cares about me!_

_Why do you think that?_

_Because I lo-_

I stopped my thought right there. _I'm going to go find camp all on my own. I don't need that sex-crazed pervert! _I stumbled on a tree root. _Courtney, you're a CIT! You can do this._

"YOU HEAR ME WORLD! I CAN DO THIS!"

I hear a twig snap off to my left somewhere.

"I wish Duncan was here!"

**Duncan POV**

_I just don't get her! One second she's all over me, the next she says she hates me._

I just want this to end.

"I need to go find her."

_She said she hates you._

"She doesn't hate me!"

_That's what she said though!_

"She didn't mean it!"

I got pulled my shoes back on, then turned around to grab my shirt. Oh wait! She still has it. I turned around and looked across the pond into the woods where Courtney went. I looked up at the sky. It was still pretty cloudy, Probably going to rain again soon. My wrist was hurting. _That fall must have caused it. _I thought. I started walking around the pond to go find Courtney. I stopped myself. _She'll just come crawling back here once she gets scared. _I smirked to myself. _…Or she'll get lost and die... _My smirk vanished. _…Or a bear will find her… _I slapped myself in the face with both hands. _Crap. _"Damn it, Courtney." I said as I jogged off towards the woods to get her.

**Courtney POV**

I started to run. I was terrified. _Where am I? _I heard a another twig snap off in the distance. I just ran faster. I could have sworn I heard something be hind me.

"Who's there?" I yelled out in fear.

*No answer.

I turned around and started to run again. The ground was moist and muddy from all the rain. I heard it again behind me. I just turned my head to look but kept running. Fear compelled me now.

I turned back around. WHAM! I felt myself land on my back in the mud. My head throbbing. I slowly sank in a little bit. My head hurt so bad, but my arms were too tired to respond. I felt a drop of water hit my fore head. I must have hit a tree branch. Another drop hit my forehead. I felt another slide down my cheek, wait, no. It was a tear. _Why are you crying Courtney? CIT's don't cry! _"Shut up." I said to myself. I felt my body tense up as I slipped away into sleep.

My dream was terrible. My fear of dying in the woods alone, and of Duncan breaking my heart manifested themselves into a dark figure. It sat in the shadows and stared at me. I couldn't move. I was helpless.

"You're going to be alone forever, Courtney." it finally spoke.

I felt myself fall. I kept falling. The air against my damp skin gave me Goosebumps and made me shiver. I finally landed in the ocean. No, not the ocean, but a pond. The water was black and murky. I saw Duncan standing on the shore. He turned his head over his shoulders and turned around a few times as if looking for something.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed, but he didn't seem to hear me. He was standing in one place but appeared to drift away. I started to swim towards him, but I couldn't move.

"DUNCAN!" He was just a speck now, then he disappeared. I let go. My body sank under the water. It was all black. I sank and sank until the last glitter of light from above was gone.

_**Sorry if you found this chapter a little wierd, but I still like it. Please rate and review. PEACE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: WTF**

**Duncan POV**

It started to rain as I ran through the woods looking for Courtney. _Why did you let her run off like that? She could be in trouble! _I stopped and looked in all directions. Still no Courtney. _Why do I care about her so much? Because she's lost. Anyone would help her out. Yeah, but you're REALLY worried about her. _

My thoughts stopped when I saw a faint light up ahead. I started to run towards it. _Is it a rescue group? Is That camp? I didn't know it was it was near by! Maybe Courtney already found it! _I got closer and closer to the light and saw more of them.

"HEY! HEY OVER HERE!" I yelled.

I got closer and realized that it was camp, not a rescue team. I stormed into camp. I saw Bridgette and Geoff sitting on the porch to our cabin.

"HEY GUYS!" I ran up to them.

"Oh! Hi Duncan." said Bridgette and Geoff just smiled.

"Duncan, get up here on the porch out of the rain." Bridgette added.

"Wait! Don't you want to know where I've been? Or where my shirt went? Or where Courtney is?" That last thought went through my head. _WHERE'S COURTNEY?_

"Pfft, Silly." said Bridgette. "We knew you guys were over there the whole time."

"What?" I said trying not to sound pissed.

"Dude, there's cameras everywhere! You were only about 500 feet from camp." Geoff added in with a chuckle.

My moth dropped. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME GET US!"

"Because, you and Courtney kinda…needed it?" Bridgette added in hesitating because I was so angry and said the last half as if it were a question.

"You left us sit in the rain, LET COURTNEY ALMOST GET BIT BY A SNAKE, AND NOW SHE'S STILL OUT THERE LOST IN THE WOODS ALONE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT WE 'NEEDED IT'?" I screamed.

Bridgette grabbed Geoff's arm. "We weren't the only ones that knew! Everyone knew… even Chris."

I felt my hands tighten into fists and my stomach shot up into my throat and my heart sank deeper into my chest. Courtney is out there lost and alone in the woods. _I've got to go find her!_

"I'm gonna go find Courtney!"

"Wait!" Yelled Bridgette. "I'm coming too."

I nodded and went inside, grabbed another shirt, two jackets, and a towel. I came out side to see Bridgette ready to go. Geoff was ready too. I nodded and we set out to find her.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short. I thought it would be important for this whole chapter to be in Duncan's perspective, since the next chapter is going to tell about Courtney and be all in her perspective. _**

**__****_Thanks for reading. Please keep those critisizing review coming. I LOVE THEM. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Hush Little Baby **

**Courtney POV**

It was cold. I opened my eyes. I was soaked and it was still raining. I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks. They burned my skin the whole way down. I sat up. _I need help. You're a CIT, You can find your way back. _

I looked around to see if anyone was there. I crossed my arms to try and stay warm, well, get warm. I was looking for a place to get out of the rain.

"HELP!" I screamed off to no one in particular.

"ANYBODY? HELP ME!" I looked around while walking. My head was throbbing. I reached my hand up and felt a lump, and what seemed like blood.

"SOMEBODY! I need help." I whispered the last part when I realized I was in denial about somebody being there to help me.

"DUNCAN?" I screamed out. The name burnt my lips. _How dare you. You don't need him to get out of this. _I noticed a large tree with an opening under it. I got closer and realized the tree's roots were not completely hidden by the earth, leaving a small cave-like opening. Without a thought I got down on all fours and climbed inside. I just sat there, motionless.

Hours into the rain storm I was still sitting there. I remembered a little song my mom would sing to me to make me sleep when I was little. I started to sing them to myself.

"Hush little baby…don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you…a mocking bird. *sniff* and if that mocking bird don't sing…mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. *sniff*" I stopped and cried for a minute.

"…and if that diamond… ring turns brass. Mama's gonna buy you a….looking glass. *sniff*" Thunder cracked above my head and I screamed.

I just kept singing. "…and if that *sniff* looking glass gets broke…mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. *sniff*." I felt tears slide down my face again.

_It's going to be fine Courtney. Keep singing. _"…and if that *billy goat don't pull…moma's gonna *sniff* buy you a cart and bull." When I said that last line, I left. I was back in my room. In my bed. My mom sat at the foot of the bed singing to me as I lay down.

I heard more thunder and is threw me out of my dream. I kept singing. "…and if that *sniff* cart and bull turn over…*sniff* mama's gonna buy you a… dog named rover. *sniff*"

I heard something. It terrified me. It was coming closer. Keep singing Courtney.

"…and if that dog named rover don't bark… mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart…"

Whatever it was it was coming closer, and fast. My life began to flash before my eyes. I saw myself as a child, I saw my mom and dad, I saw when I made honor roll, I saw…. Duncan kiss me.

"…and if that…. Horse and cart falls down…."

It was almost to me. _I'm never going to see my family, my friends, go to college, get married, have kids, or ever see Duncan again. _The last thought stayed in my head. _I'm never going to see Duncan again._

What ever was out there…It was only about 5 feet away now. It was too dark to see. I didn't want to see my own death anyway.

It was right in front of me.

"….you'll still be the sweetest one in town." The last line in the song made me dizzy as the figure reached down and grabbed me. I felt my body relax as I fainted. I let death take me as I slipped away into the past. I lay in bed as my mom kissed my forehead after finishing the song.

"Good night, Courtney." she said soothingly. Everything went dark.

_**A/N **_**I DO **_**NOT OWN THE POEM "Hush Little Baby" **_

_**Thanks for reading. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone! Ihave some really bad news. My computer busted. The program I was using to write was lost, so my computer dumped all files associated with it. This include unreleased chapters 9-13. but luckily I already uploaded chapter 9. It may be a few days before I update again. Since I won't be able to get you a chapter for a few days, I decided to go ahead and release chapter 9, The Search Party. I know alot of you are scared to see what will become of Courtney. Well now that I lost the last part of the book, I do it again. So i'm gonna make some changes to It that I know you'll like.  enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 9: The Search Party**

**Duncan POV**

The rain poured down on me, Bridgette, and Geoff. We got DJ to wait at the cabin in case Courtney found her way back. I brought an extra jacket and some towels for Courtney when we find her. If we find her.

"I'll go this way. You go that way. Geoff, go that way." I commanded as we split up to look.

If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. _I think I love her. Do I? Dude, you just met her. _My mind was arguing with itself again. I felt my hand bawl up into fists. I was so angry at myself for letting this happen. _You should have run after her right then! My head started to spin. What if she's seriously hurt? _I stumbled over a tree root.

"COURTNEY!" I yelled. No reply.

**Bridgette POV**

_I hope Duncan's okay_. "COURTNEY!" I yelled out. I could feel water on my shoulders through my jacket. It was so soaked it couldn't retain it any longer and it ran down my back making me shiver. "COURTNEY!" I yelled. _Where is that girl. She's driving pour Duncan crazy! _"COURTNEY!" Thunder boomed across the sky. I screamed. Courtney where are you?

**Duncan POV**

I ran across a clearing. There was a familiar smell. I turned to my left and saw the pond me and Courtney "swam" in earlier. I looked in the direction she stormed off in. _WHY? Why did I let her run away from me?_ I ran off looking for her. I saw a flash of lightning followed closely by a crack of thunder. Princess is scared of thunder. Shit. WHERE IS SHE! "COURTNEY!" I yelled. "COURTNEY!"

I dropped to my knees. _The women I love is out there somewhere, lost, alone, scared…. Hurt? _I felt sick to my stomach. _I fucked up big time. If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself._

**Dj POV**

_I guess Courtney and Duncan have really fallen hard for each other. Well, at least Duncan has fallen hard for her. He's freakin' out right now_. I sat up on the bed. _I wonder if they've found her yet. I hope she isn't hurt. _I got up and crossed the room. What if something bad DID happen to her? Duncan would lose it. I can't imagine the world without those two together. I looked out the window. _Still pouring rain, doesn't look like it's going to stop soon either. She'll be fine. She's a, CIT. Yeah. She's got this…. But how did Duncan get back first?_

I silently walked over to the door and opened it. "COURTNEY?" I yelled out. I walked out onto the front porch. _I hope she's alright. She doesn't deserve this._ Lighting lit up the sky, followed by thunder. It made me shutter. _I really do hope she's alright._

**Geoff POV**

"COURTNEY!" Where is that chick? Lighting flashed. I hate lighting. *BOOM* The thunder nearly made me jump out of my pants. _Where is she? _"COURTNEY!" Suddenly the wind blew my hat off my head. "Hey! GIVE IT BACK DUDE!" I chased after it. I slipped in the mud and wiped out. I got up and spit out the disgusting fluid. "SiCk!" I cringed. "Courtney! ….You better know what we're doin' for you."

**Duncan POV**

"COURTNEY!" I screamed. I was covered in mud. My clothes clung to my body, my Mohawk lay flat on my head, and my hard sported a large brown bruise from when I fell down.

I felt terrible. _I DID THIS_. My eyes started to water. Suddenly I heard something. It sounded… angelic almost.

I followed the sound. It was coming from a large tree. The sound, it sounded like a voice. What is that? I was nearly in a trance. I dropped the flashlight and didn't even hear it splash into the mud.

The "voice" spoke again. "…and if that mockingbird don't sing…" It sounded familiar. My body was compelled to follow it. I felt as if I was in a dream. I was snapped back awake when I heard a twig break beneath my foot. _Weird, I thought I was floating_. "…mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.." I was getting closer to the voice. It sounded soothing. It made me feel like Courtney was with me, like all of my troubles were gone. I needed to know who was singing. I was almost to them now. "… and if that cart and bull tip over…" My stomach twisted into a knot. _Weird, that only happens around Courtney. WAIT! I need to be looking for her!_ "…and if that dog named rover don't bark…"

I was back in dream land. It was day time, and the person singing was in front of me. I reached out to touch her. *BOOM* Thunder brought me back to reality. I realized the voice was coming from underneath the tree. I leaned down and walked closer. "…you'll still be the sweetest one around.."

I saw the angel beneath the tree. COURTNEY! My mouth opened but no words came out. The thought of seeing my princess In that condition made me want to die. She looked tiny, and frail. She was soaking wet and covered in mud. There was blood smeared across her forehead, and, Oh my God! She wasn't moving.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into my lap. She was pale and limp. "Oh my God, COURTNEY!" I felt like I was back in the dream world. _This can't be happening! It just can't_! I pulled her head to mine and touched foreheads. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and land on her nose. "I felt my face turn bright red." "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Courtney just lay in my arms… not moving… not breathing…. Lifeless. I picked her up and started running back towards camp. "I'm gonna get you some help!" I said to her. "It's going to be okay!" I knew that it wasn't.

I ran past Bridgette. I heard her gasp as I ran by. The tears just kept pouring down my face. _How could I let this happen? This was all my fault! I was supposed to protect her. _She was so cold.


	10. Chapter 10

**_So here is chapter 10...FINALLY! Please rate and review for me. I really like that. So anyway...ENJOY!_**

**CHAPTER 10: Life Without Princess**

**Duncan POV**

I stood in the rain watching the emergency helicopter take off and fly away as Geoff and Dj patted my shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, dude." Said Geoff. You didn't even see her.

"Yeah! She'll be back before you know it!" Dj added. You weren't even there.

I would have been on that plane too, but I would be violating my parole, and the pilot knew who I was. Bridgette volunteered to go with her. I watched as the helicopter disappeared over the dark ocean. I felt my inner being slip down into a depression right then and there. I fell to my knees. The sand felt like shards of broken glass, cutting into me like the pain I brought upon myself for leaving her behind. It's all my fault. If she doesn't make it I don't know how I'm going to go on. I won't. It's that simple. She left an empty void in my heart.

"Dude, you should get out of the rain."

"I don't think he's listening Geoff."

"Dude, this is really stupid! You're making me feel like you're going to commit suicide or something!" _Suicide didn't sound all that bad right now._

"Just leave me alone." I said coldly. I heard Geoff shrug, and go inside.

I felt the tears come gushing down my face. I quickly wiped them away. I would do anything to be with her.

I looked out over the dock into the abysmal landscape that was now my life without Courtney. Lighting flashed and I noticed something. The boat of losers!

**Bridgette POV**

The emergency technicians franticly tried revive Courtney. _Oh my God, Courtney. _She looked so pale. My ability to hear vanished. I watched as the silent paramedics placed an oxygen mask on her. They were yelling, but no noise came out. I looked to the monitor. There was a green line that would spike up every second or so. I heard a faint distant scream. I turned to see the paramedics yelling and looking at the monitor.

"WE'RE LOSING HER!" The sounds snapped back into my head. I turned around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. The monitor's green line was straight and not moving. The eerie noise it was making filled my ears and forced a tear down my cheek.

"NO! Courtney, you have to fight!" I grabbed her hand. "You're going to survive. I know you will. Duncan needs you! I need you! Everybody needs you!" The took off the mask and put the defibrillator against her chest. "CLEAR!" Courtney's body shot up, but dropped lifelessly back onto the stretcher. Duncan! I'm so sorry.

**Duncan POV**

Me, Geoff, and Dj got splashed in the face by a small wave. Not that we were not already soaked from the rain.

"Was stealing the boat the only idea you had dude?" Yelled Geoff from the back of the boat of losers.

"Of coarse! I need to be there for her!" I yelled back. It was hard to hear anything over the boat and the storm. I saw Dj lean over the side of the boat and throw-up.

"Just hurry up!" I heard him scream.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

**Bridgette POV**

I held Courtney's hand as they rushed her to the emergency room. She had barely any pulse at all. The helicopter wings above us scattered the raindrops. _Oh shit. _That was all I could think of as we raced into the hospital. A nurse stepped in front of me.

"Sorry ma'am, but you'll have to wait out here." She said and quickly turned and went inside with Courtney. I just sank to the floor right there.

The lights in the waiting room were too bright. I couldn't find the strength to get up. The puddle around me grew larger from the water dripping off me. A large male nurse helped me up and sat me down in a chair.

"Your friend's going to be alright." he said soothingly with a large crooked smile.

"I bet you tell everyone that." I shot back cruelly. His strange smile vanished and he walked away.

Everyone in the waiting room stared at me. Their faces blended together in my mind.

"What are all of you ass holes looking at?" I yelled at everyone. They all turned away and pretended to be doing something else.

I suddenly heard the front doors burst open and squeaky wet shoes run across the sterilized white tile hospital floor. I turned my head to look, but I already knew who it was. Duncan ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Where is she?" he somehow whispered and yelled at the same time.

"They took her to the back." I said without any emotion. Duncan stood up and grabbed fist fulls of his hair. Geoff walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"It'll be alright, Bridg." He said with a fake smile.

"Shit." I hear Duncan mumble to himself.

Geoff kneeled down in front of me and held my hand. At first I thought he was proposing, but then realized he was just resting. Dj and Trent both sat down next to me while Duncan paced back and forth across the waiting room.

**TWO HOURS LATER….**

Courtney's parents have been contacted and were on their way. They would be here at about noon tomorrow. Everyone was getting nervous that it was taking so long for the doctor to come out and see us.

"Duncan?" I said looking at him across the waiting room.

He looked up. "What is it?" he said.

"She's going to be fine." I felt myself smile. It felt so out of place right now. Actually smiling at a time like this.

"Thanks." said Duncan dropping his gaze back down to the floor.

Suddenly the double doors leading to the emergency room burst open and a doctor stepped out hugging a clip board.

"Is the Kingsley party out here?" He said looking around the room. We all stood up.

"Right here!" Duncan blurted out.

The doctor smiled and crossed the room to us.

Duncan POV

The doctor smiled as he walked across the room to us. That has to be a good sign! HE smiled! She's okay! I thought to myself.

"Courtney is fine." he stated. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. I felt like throwing up.

"She is suffering from, a sprained ankle, a fractured wrist, a concussion, and serious blood loss associated with a large cut on her forehead. We managed to stitch it up and she's awake. You can go see her now if you want to." He smiled and walked away.

All of us walked back to her room. I don't like the hospital. The walls are all white and perfect, the floor tiles are white and stainless. It's too clean and perfect. BLEH!

We approached her room and I knocked cautiously.

"Come in." said a familiar voice. We all stepped inside and I gasped as soon as I saw her. Even on the brink of death she still looked amazing. Her hair laid sloppily along her shoulders and she was hooked up to several different IV's.

"Can you guys give me a minute alone with Courtney?" I ask everyone.

Dj, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette all turned around and left the room closing the door softly behind them.

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_This is the last chapter...BUT if you Review this and give me some feedback...I might release the epilogue. SO REVIEW!_**

**CHAPTER 11: Back To Normal, Well, Kinda**

**Duncan POV**

I stood there in front of her bed.

"So…." I started. She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, Duncan." She said calmly.

"Wait! How's this your fault?" I ask.

"I was being a real…. A real bitch to you, then YOU were kind enough to come back and find me. I was such a jerk to you. I was going to make you sleep out in the rain on the first night." tears started to form in her eyes.

I quickly crossed the room and sat beside her on her bed. My arms seemed to wrap themselves around her without any thought from me. I rubbed small circles on her back while she cried into my shoulder.

"None of this is your fault." I said soothingly into her ear. She grabbed my shirt with her fist and cried harder into my shoulder. I gently rocked us back and forth.

"Duncan…" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you…." she said. She appeared to not be crying anymore.

"I know." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"…and I'm also sorry about when the tried to revive me in the helicopter, they must have ripped your shirt in half. It's over there in a bag. I turned my head and saw the clear zip-lock bag with my favorite t-shirt inside.

"Like I care about that stupid shirt after all this." I added. I felt her smile into my chest.

"Thank you Duncan." she said.

"Don't worry about it." I said into her hair.

I softly grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to face mine. We peered deep into each other's eyes.

"Don't do that ever again." I say jokily to her.

"Wouldn't plan on it." she said with a smirk. "Now are you going to kiss me, or what?" she spat out. My eyes opened widely.

"As you wish princess." I said before smashing my lips against hers. I pulled her closer and closer to me. All of the troubles I was facing in my life just went away when ever we kissed. Hell! When ever we touched they went away. After about ten minutes of intense face sucking we pulled back and gasped for air. She smiled at me.

"Duncan, what do we do now?" she asked with a blank expression on her beautiful face.

I thought for a second. I drew a blank.

"I don't know. Your parents are coming to get you though."

"Not like that you idiot!" said Courtney. "I meant, what about us?"

"What about us?" I asked confused.

"Are we….. An item?" she said bluntly.

"an item?"

"I mean, are we going out you idiot." She said with a cruel smile on her face.

"Oh, I really had no idea what you said before." I said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and answer the question!" She yelled

"Yeah, I guess we are." I said while kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"I like that." She said before she kissed me.

It seemed like hours before we stopped making out again. Bye bye old Courtney, hello new hot, sexy COurtney. Not that she wasn't all ways hot and sexy, now she was just more up front about it.

"When are we going to let the others in so I can see them?" She said while staring at my lips seemingly in a daze.

"but I'm not done yet." I whined.

"Whatever." She snapped and pulled my lips back down to hers.

Everything was finally back to normal... well, kinda.

**_RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	12. Epilogue

**_Since you were soooo good and did what I told you... here you go._**

**CHAPTER 12: Epilogue**

**Five Months Later….**

**Duncan POV**

I sat on the creaky park bench waiting for Courtney. _What is taking her so long? She's never late. _Suddenly my eyes were covered by a pair of beautiful tan hands. I grabbed them and pulled her head first over the bench and onto my lap.

"DUNCAN!" She screamed a she tumbled over it.

"Shut up and kiss me!" I said pressing my lips against hers. I felt her moan a little bit.

"Duncan!" she yelled in the middle of the perfect moment.

"WHAT?" I yelled jokily.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" She screeched with a smirk on her face.

"Um, yeah, thanks. Now can we get back to making out?" I asked sheepishly. She playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Not her in public you moron." She said with a death glare.

"Fine." I said while smiling. I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards my place.

"Duncan!" She yelled.

"Everything goes back to normal." I say with a grin.

We walked in silence for a while towards my house. I felt her adjust herself on my shoulder. She finally stopped complaining and just acccepted it.

"Duncan?" her question cut through the silence like a knife.

"Yes, dear?" I said with a smirk.

"What were you going to ask me that day we were lost in the woods?" she said without hesitation. I felt my cheeks go red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Yes you do! Spit it out." she snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I was goonna ask you out on a date." I whispered.

''What did you say?" she asked.

"I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE!" I blurted out.

I felt her smile as she startd to rub my back.

"I knew it." she giigled.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure." she satted before kissing my neck.

I turned my head and kissed her back, before almost tripping and deciding to pay attention to where I was going before we got back to my place to make out.

I walked off with the girl of my dreams in my arms. It was a miracle that she's okay now, and it was an even bigger miracle that we were together. I felt her nuzzle my neck. I felt totally different with her. I would never let anything ever happen to her again.

**_RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_I could also use ideas for my next story. Thanks to everyone that read this!_**


End file.
